Kovi Lompar
Kovi Lompar (This character was created by Belle) It's so funny that you think you're winning Koviljka B. Lompar was born on July 4th 12:06pm along side her older twin brother Vitomir. Tijana Vlasta died in childbirth, her children have never seen her face, or heard her voice after they were born, and they never will. History Tijana Vlasta died during childbirth. The Lompar siblings Kovi and Vito have very little knowledge of their mother Tijana Vlasta, their father keeps old photographs, and paintings he created himself of her locked, a better word being hidden away. They have been collecting dust in their families attic since the twins were born, since she died. Their grandparents Pavle, and Franka often make the mistake of commenting on how much Koviljka looks like her mother. Their aunt Daliborka is always the one to remind them that they look very much like бака је Silvija too. Kovi is the youngest but she is very much a bully because of her sass it isn't hard to think she is the older twin. Vito, even with his harsh sounding name is the more laid back even shy twin, a combination brain and brawn to Kovi's brawn and brain. Stevan worried he had not had a influential mark on his children, he is Muggle-born with few and far between relatives being magical by any means. Dali has the taught the twins everything they know about magic, she is a Seer. She has been very silently prophesying the entire lives of the family. She is aware of Kovi's sensitivity, and the severe increase only during REM sleep. She is fully aware of their occasional personality disorders. She knows of Vito's combination of symptoms sensitivities awake and asleep, and the "ticks". The twins both suffered mild damage to their primary cortex during birth. It was an unsettling event, that in conjunction with Tijana's death caused people to look down on the twins, and the family. They were once born from a Pure-Blood family, and now they were defective, the twins were seen as "cursed". Vito is the much more predictable twin, then Kovi is. The primary motor cortex damage Vito lives with compared to the irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage Kovi lives with is far more unpredictable. Other than behavioral issues the twins were raised in a very stable one parent environment. Their younger cousin Ksenija was raised very similarly, Vito is very close to Nija while Kovi is very competitive with her for an as yet undefined reason. When Vito and Kovi were two years old their sister, from their 'other mother' Harlow was born. Anka is special like her brother and sister. Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, her daughter does she is a Metamorphmagus. Vito has always been very proud of his being a Muggle-born wizard, he believed it to be the best, superior in an underestimated way. When Harlow told her friends, and family what her daughter could do, when she bragged to no end about how magnificent her Half-Blood Metamorphmagi daughter was. Vito became very jealous, this is when the ticks became more noticeable. He, and Kovi both seem to function just fine in a relaxed state. When they become agitated things get slightly difficult for them. After Vito and Kovi's seventh birthday, they got something they specifically asked for, their brothers Danilo and Lakota were born. Five year old Anka was not happy about this. She knew they were going to stay, and they were going to change everything in the family, Dali said so. What she has and will always have trouble with the most is telling them apart. Danilo, and Lakota are identical. To the untrained eye it is impossible for them to be told apart, except by Kovi. Vito, Lakota, and Danilo have a connection that Kovi, and Anka cannot begin to fathom, brotherhood. However, Vito may not be able to tell the twins apart at first glance, but he has a bond with each of his brothers, and his sisters that no one but each of them individually would ever understand. Stevan enrolled his children in the Eastern European School. He, and his siter Dali had been there. He had gone much later than she had, and was separated into a different house. Dali was accepted into Nikelkaj, and Stevan into Kask, which at the time for him was very difficult to accept, he felt himself a Mielkutė, he had always been a "creative". Vito following his father's footsteps was accepted into Kask. Kovi, and rival cousin Nija were placed in Vorobyov and Boyanova. |-|Name= Full Name: Koviljka Biljana Lompar Pronunciation: KOH-veel-kah · BEEL-yah-nah Nickname(s): Kovi Flower · Herb Koviljka Lompar Koviljka Flower from Primorje Biljana or Bilyana (Cyrillic: Биљана, Билјана or Биляна) is a South Slavic name meaning "herb." It is a popular name in Bulgaria, Macedonia, Croatia and Serbia. It may refer to: Slavic name derived from: бела, бяла (white, fair-haired) or билка, биле (simple, herb). Lompar (Serbian Cyrillic: Ломпар) is a Serbian surname of Montenegrin origin. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Montenegrin (Serbian/Croatian) Native Language: Serbian Languages Spoken: Serbian, Croatian, English, Russian Accent: Montenegrin Type of Childhood: Normal Earliest Memory: Breaking into the attic Pet: Red-winged Blackbird ; Kenjo |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Occlumency), Metal Art, Charms Dislikes: Book work, History Handedness: Ambidextrous (Right Dominant) Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Cancer Birthstone: Ruby Birth flower: Water Lily |-|Trivia= Favorite Drink: Firewhiskey - Kisjela voda Favorite Scent: Maple - Beach water Favorite Sweet: Turkish Delight Favorite Song: Hot Right Now by Rita Ora Phobia: Glossophobia Hobbies: Woodwork, Metalwork Comfort Food(s): Punjene paprike - Sarma - Risotto - Börek Vices: Self-importance, Narcissism Secrets: Person He Secretly Admires: Most Influenced By: Her father Immediate Goals: Long Term Goals: Personality Kovi is very sensitive during sleep and occasionally displays personality disorders, as does Demon, the both display a combination symptoms. Kovi is far more complicated, she was born irreparable primary somatosensory cortex damage, it has been classified by muggle doctors as Somesthetic sensesory damage. She has trouble processing centres to produce the sensory modalities such as touch, temperature, proprioception (body position), and nociception (pain). The sensory receptors cover the skin and epithelia, skeletal muscles, bones and joints, internal organs, and the cardiovascular system. Highly aggressive, she can be very violent, it take a lot to anger her but she is the last person to cross, the worst choice to ever make, instigate Kovi Harris. She is very passionate despite her cold demeanor, she loves her friends and family fiercely, for above herself she fights for them maliciously with no remorse. Relationships Possessions |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM